dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Forlan
|image = |caption = |fullname = |age = 43 |born = 2041 |died = 2084''Remember Me: Episode 4: Panoptic Icon |causeofdeath = Suicide (shot himself in the head) |family = Alexia Forlan (wife) |citizenship = French |hair = Bald |eyes = Blue |occupation = Commander of S.A.B.R.E. Force |allies = |affiliations = S.A.B.R.E. Force, Memorize |appearances = Remember Me |voiceactor = |percapactor = }} Frank Forlan (2041 - 2084) was a member of S.A.B.R.E. Force and the husband of Alexia Forlan. Recently appointed as Commander of S.A.B.R.E. Force, Forlan was tricked into committing suicide when his memories were remixed by Nilin Cartier-Wells, a member of the Errorist Movement. Biography The Break Up Shortly before Forlan is promoted to Commander of the S.A.B.R.E. Force units''Remember Me:'' Memory Remix Gameplay Demo, Forlan and his wife, Alexia, have a falling out. Forlan, drunk during the time Alexia decides to leave, calls her selfish. He believed her leaving him would ruin his chances of gaining the position of Commander. Alexia, under the assumption that Frank's desire to keep her with him was connected to his public reputation, refused to belittled by him. As she departs, Forlan tosses an empty alcohol bottle at her. The bottle misses and shatters the mirror she was using just a moment ago. Disgusted by his behavior, Alexia leaves. Forlan's Memory Upon the day of his promotion, Forlan called Alexia repeatedly, demanding that she come to the District Courthouse because he needed her there. He was unaware that he was being targeted by Nilin Cartier-Wells on the orders of the Errorist leader, Edge. Using her Hunt Glove, she infiltrates his mind and begins to remix the events that led to his break up with Alexia. Once she is successful in remixing his memory, Forlan believes he killed his wife because he failed to put the safety on the illegal firearm he kept in their house. In the memory, Alexia grabbed the gun, believing the safety was still on. When Frank pulls the trigger of the gun, Alexia is shot in the chest and dies. Distraught, Forlan assumes a video transmission of Sergeant Vaughn telling they could not wait any longer before taking him to the courthouse, was a threat of arrest. Unwilling to give S.A.B.R.E. Force the satisfaction of arresting him, he shoots himself in the head after apologizing to the photograph of his wife. Moments after he kills himself, Alexia and Vaughn arrive to his office to find him dead. Forlan's death led to the eventual arrest of Nilin Cartier-Wells and a successful citywide manhunt that led to a dozen other Errorist arrests.Mnesists: Edge: The Founder of Errorism Trivia *In light of the Law of the Stone Age, firearms are illegal in Neo-Paris. However, Forlan was somehow able to conceal the fact he owned one from his employers. *According to the Gamescom demo, Frank Forlan is 43 years old. *Both 2012 Gamescom demo and Episode 4 states that Forlan and Alexia's break up occurs four days before Nilin's capture and arrest. Only the demo specifies the exact time (8:52pm). Gallery References es:Frank Forlan ru:Фрэнк_Форлан Category:S.A.B.R.E. Force Category:Remember Me Category:Remember Me Characters Category:Enemies in Remember Me Category:Deceased Characters in Remember Me